Fallen
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: Attending to Hogwarts seems to be more difficult every year and fifth year lost a lot of people in the war. With the price tags over the Golden Trio's heads, they have to do everything they can to survive and make the sacrifices, even if it means giving up their freedom during the war and what war becomes to everyone. HP/SS Snarry, War, 6th year, death
1. Chapter 1

**An idea was inspired throughout a lovely friend of mine and dedicated for her - she knows who she is. After unable to search for such story and the group that wishes to read could not find such, it deserves to be written for those who loves a good Snarry.**

 **I wish to thank my Beta for editing it and looking forward to work with her through the entire story.**

 **Enjoy~**

Three hearts were pumping through faster than anyone would have assumed and far faster than could be considered healthy. Three hearts, adrenaline and fear fueling them as they ran for their lives. Three hearts, belonging to the Golden Trio.

The red head grunted as a sharp pain ran up his leg, one foot still stuck in a shallow hole. The frizzy-haired witch slid to a stop and quickly spun around; her hand gripping his and yanking him up and along with her as if this was nothing. The raven-haired, Gryffindor golden boy glanced back and saw them, hand in hand and picking up their pace. He then turned back, faced ahead and the tightened his grip on his wand.

Sweat dripped heavily down their faces and breathing became labored.

Harry eyed his surroundings and maneuvered the group through the city to avoid confused glances from passing witches and wizards. The sound of an explosion shocked their ears- a ringing reverberating through their heads- but they kept running as fast as they could.

Hermione whipped her wand out from her sleeve, sending a non-verbal curse blindly towards the pursuing enemy, still managing to hit the black-clad man's arm. There was a low, loud grunt but the pursuing footsteps didn't falter.

Ron sent his own spell; a charm to create a further delay in the chase. Harry scanned everything in his view and saw a flash of dark blue in an abandoned building. His instinct screamed at him to go there, for what reason he didn't know but, lacking an instinctual sense of dread or suspicion, he decided that it was their best option.

Flicking his wand at the enemy, a strong lumos blasted from the tip. The burst of bright light was enough to stop their enemy to halt- temporarily blinded.

Hermione and Ron followed Harry as he raced toward the abandoned building. The door fell open with little prodding, and the inside appeared as empty as the outside had indicated it. It was chilly, they found, but rather welcoming for the gryffindors, who were desperate to cool off after their run.

Suddenly, there was a loud _whoosh_ , followed by an even louder _bang_. The three spun around to see the door had slammed shut. Upon somewhat closer examination, they noticed that the sky, viewed from the windows, was pitch black where it had been midday only a few minutes before.

"It seems we were given a helping hand." Hermione nodded towards the windows. "We're not in the same city anymore. We need to find another door and get to our safe house."

"Find another door, huh? Let me guess, this is where we split up, sending each of us off on our own to run into who knows what evil, horrible monster that's lurking in the corners." Ron's eyes flickered suspiciously to said corners. "Seems like the perfect place to live if I were a spider. Especially if I were a gigantic, horrible, harry spider who-"

"Oh, really Ron." Hermione chastised. "We're far more likely to run into whoever was trying to kill us than a giant spider."

"Somehow I find that comforting." Ron replied.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Then split up. We have no time to waste- Voldemort and his followers are sure to be right behind us."

He walked off to the right side of the house, and his friends split off as well.

Their hearts, they noticed, were still racing- as if in an effort to leap out of their ribcages.

… … …

 _Wham!_

A grunt escaped Harry's lips as his back and head slammed against the brick wall. He forced his green eyes open and saw the glimmering portal he had just been thrown from quickly snap shut.

"At least you're okay." A soft voice murmured, hoarse and tired.

Harry glanced up to see Hermione holding her shoulder tightly, blood smeared over her fingers and her gray sweater.

"You're hurt, Hermione. What happened?"

"I'm fine, Harry. I'll get myself a potion. Ron hasn't come through yet." A sigh issued from her chapped lips, as her eyes closed in a mix of worry and exhaustion.

"Speaking of which, what the hell type of portal is that? I mean it's hardly a safe house if we die trying to get through the door." He muttered, drawing a small laugh from Hermione.

He watched her as she retreated, cradling her arm delicately. He could see her fighting through the pain, trying to be brave.

They had only visited once before- the headmaster providing the address but failing to accompany them either last night nor the last.

A sudden wail startled Harry and he glanced up to see Ron flying across the room, his nose hitting the wall with a concerning crunch. He then fell backward, his eyes shut tight, as Harry quickly rushed over to him and checked him for any serious injury.

"Ron? Wake up, Ron. Can you hear me?"

The Weasely tossed his head from side to side, clearly irritated. "Bloody hell mate, let me breath for a sec, will you?"

Harry rolled his eyes and began to help him up. "Come on, I think Hermione is getting some healing potions for us."

He received a lazy nod in response. "'Mione… good, good. She got here first, did she?"

"Yes."

"All in one piece?"

"Mostly." Harry responded.

"I swear, what type of bloody door is this? Not much use for a safe house that tries to kill us every bloody-" Ron began, before being interrupted by Hermione as she burst back into the room.

"Honestly, Ronald. You do realize how many people are after us right now, don't you? We might only be in our sixth year, but with the prophecy and Harry being our best friend-"

"Yes, I asked the same thing, Ron." Harry cut in.

Hermione frowned deeply, tapping her foot in irritation- hands laden with healing potions.

Ron grinned "Oh please, 'Mione, you know you're right."

Hermione shook her head and poured a dark blue potion over her bleeding wound. Harry sat Ron down on a chair and gathered a couple of potions for both Ron and himself, placing Ron's in his outstretched hand and watched as it was quickly gulped down with a grimace.

"Excellent, I see you've all made it." The headmaster's gentle voice called from the doorway, gaining the attention of the trio. "Come, come, I brought a couple of people with me."

The Gryffindors groaned with effort as they stood and stretched, but hurried quickly after the elderly wizard, knowing he didn't intend to stay long. The headmaster, trailed by the three teens, walked into the living room where two men sat- glaring sharply at each other. Harry studied Severus Snape and Sirius Black from where he stood, somewhat confused as to why the headmaster would risk having such high-value targets together in the same place. He didn't wonder long, deciding he would most likely be told sooner or later (or quite probably not at all, in which case there was no use wondering). Instead, he helped himself a seat next to Ron and Hermione, who was still clutching her arm.

"I see you three managed to get here all in one piece." Albus pointedly ignored the grimaces he received from all three.

"Let's get right to it then. These two," Albus indicated to Sirius and Professor Snape, "Will be staying here. They'll provide you with whatever you will need until the time comes for you three, and Professor Snape of course, to return to Hogwarts for the fall semester."

Hermione frowned. "But what about my parents?"

"And my family?" Ron cut in.

"My relatives?" Harry asked, without really being concerned about them at all.

It was Snape who answered. "The Grangers' memories are wiped and the two of them relocated to be kept safe and under watch. There are charms in place to keep them away from dangerous areas."

He then turned to the red head. "Your family will be protected by a rather substantial ward that will prevent anyone with dark magic detected in their aura from getting within seven-hundred yards."

And finally, he faced Potter. "Yours have a watcher and your blood ward will continue to protect them until you come of age. They are," he paused, likely for effect, "Safe."

Harry crossed his arms, teeth gritted. "So first, we're chased by death eaters through the streets of London, then we're chased by someone else entirely, and then we go through some sort of front door from hell that seems bent on killing us. And to top it all off, you're telling us we don't get to go home for summer. What on earth are is going on?"

Sirius sighed, his face appearing overwhelmingly weary. "There was a vote in the Wizengamot. Apparently, someone brought forth an offer from you-know-who, basically saying that he'd stop his campaigns against wizarding villages," Everyone noticed that he made no promise towards muggles, "If the three of you were delivered to him- preferably dead."

Receiving blank stares, Sirius chose to continue. "The vote passed, if you couldn't guess by the number of lunatics who tried to kill you on your way here."

"Are they mad?" Ron yelled, standing up, his face red in outrage.

"Now, now, Mr. Weasley, people are confused and afraid. They're desperate to end the war, however they can. Their desperation is making them do crazy things."

Ron snorted, falling back down onto the chair with an outraged huff. "Well that's bloody brilliant. How are we supposed to get back to Hogwarts without anyone hexing our heads off? Or attend Hogwarts, for that matter?"

Albus folded his hands. "I will be make some arrangements. The hope is that, when school starts back up, the madness will have passed and perhaps people will see things more sensibly. For now, you three will stay inside, not stepping foot outside the safe house, nor sending out any traceable owls or magic in case they could trace either back to where you are."

Harry snorted. "Basically we're going into hiding, just like my parents did. Remind me, how well did that work for them?"

The godfather frowned, a chastising look on his face. "Your parents had no choice, Harry. They did it to keep you alive and-"

"And were killed because of a pathetic traitor." Harry cut in.

Sirius winced, as he did whenever "the traitor" was mentioned.

Severus glanced sideways, noticing the reaction but- surprisingly- staying quiet.

"Your parents were alone, left to protect you alone within their house. You three, on the other hand, have each other along with two very experienced wizards to protect you and help prepare you for the difficult road ahead." Albus smiled slightly. "You, Harry, can trust everyone here. You can trust all of us to keep you safe, and to keep each other safe."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Not him," He spat, pointing at the greasy-haired professor, "How are we supposed to trust Snape after everything that's happened?"

Severus sat unflinchingly tall, not even sparing a glance towards Harry at his harsh words. Harry, in return, didn't spare him a glance either, instead choosing to keep his glare on the headmaster.

"I think it's quite the opposite, Harry- you should trust Snape _because_ of everything that's happened." Albus dismissed, meeting Harry's glare with an even, calm look of his own. "Besides, I will check in regularly. And remember, this is all temporary. Try to make the best of this time you have together."

They watched, disbelieving, as the headmaster smiled at them with a peculiar twinkle in his eye before he turned, tapped his wand against the front door twice, and gracefully stepped through a much less violent portal than the one the trio had entered through.

Harry, grumbling, hopped off his seat and- barring anything else of interest- explored the cupboard to find something to eat. Sirius shook his head knowing exactly what the young man was looking for.

"Your tea isn't here yet. I haven't managed to get out and do the shopping- I just got here myself you know."

His only reply was a somewhat exaggerated groan.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you can wait, Harry. We should really find ourselves a room to sleep in."

Harry groaned again, before shutting the cupboard with a little more force than was strictly necessary, and leaving the room. Ron rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Don't mind him, Sirius, we had bit of a bad start leaving with all those mad ones after us." Ron muttered.

Sirius softly chuckled. "It's been a rough year for him. You-know-who's been after him with particular vengeance, and this last bit of news probably didn't help anything." Then he frowned, "But losing people is probably the most difficult thing for Harry, and that seemed to have happened a lot this year."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "Fifty-three people died this school year." Her brown eyes were shiny with tears that threatened to shed. "It's getting worse, Sirius."

"That's a part of war, Granger." Severus scoffed, "People die whether they're the ones fighting or if they're standing on the sidelines. War's an ugly thing." He moved out the room. "Mr. Potter did, for once, have a good idea- I believe I'd best find a place to sleep myself."

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances, knowing that this wasn't going to be an easy summer for anyone. Sirius, seeming to know exactly what the two of them were thinking, spoke up.

"Just leave Snape alone, kids. And I'm sure Harry will sort himself out when he gets his tea tomorrow. Still, I can't imagine being hunted down by people who fail to think about the reasons this war was started in the first place." Sirius shook his head.

Ron groaned. "It better be worth the hiding or Harry will never let us hear the end of it or- if by some chance he does get killed before all this ends- stop haunting us over it."

He paused, brow crinkled in thought. "Can you imagine Harry as a ghost? God, he'd be miserable to live with."

"Yes, Ron, keep thinking along this line. Seems like a truly productive use of your time. Meanwhile, I'll be getting the nicest room, while you'll get stuck in a broom closet." Hermione then dashed out of the room.

The first night at a hideout house wouldn't be easy, and neither would the rest of their summer. No one was thrilled with the situation, that was certain, but they would somehow make the best of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, thanks to my wonderful Beta, CorvaCorvadae, and doing an amazing job!**

Sirius walked in, arms filled with grocery bags. Moments after passing through the door, he felt one of the bags snatched away. He turned his godson rummaging through it, before he triumphantly pulled out a box- or _his_ box, rather- of tea.

"You're welcome, kiddo." Sirius huffed, rolling his eyes.

Harry nodded absently. "Right. Thanks."

Sirius watched as Harry walked over to the kitchen and began to make tea. While he did so, there was no searching for the kettle, nor cups or spoons like Sirius had frantically done earlier. It seemed Harry knew exactly where things would be. Sirius had to wonder if it was because Harry had taken the time to rummage around their kitchen earlier, or if it was because of a familiarity with kitchens in general. Though it was rare to see any wizards to know their way around the kitchen unless they didn't have someone taking care of them- a house elf, for the fortunate.

A groan echoed down from the stairs as a red, bed-ruffled head of hair stumbled down to the kitchen. "Bloody hell, this is real. I thought it was a nightmare for sure."

Hermione followed behind him while her eyes rolled, "Don't we all wish it were. At least we're safe- for the time being at least."

"Do you expect to be attack at any given moment, Granger?"

Sirius dashed out to the hall as he heard the bitter-toned Slytherin head of house, muttering as he did so about the fact that Albus must've finally gone senile. Why else would he have partnered Severus Snape and Sirius Black? Together, they were a ticking time bomb. Hell, separate they were each a ticking time bomb.

Hermione opened the refrigerator, finding a gallon of milk and helping herself to a glass. Ron sat down at the table and saw Harry leaning against the counter, impatiently tapping his foot as he waited for the kettle to boil.

"Potter," Severus' tone was noticeably dry, "What tea are you having?"

Harry crossed his arms, "Black tea."

"Good, make me some." The man nodded curtly and sat down at the table with a thick book.

Harry jerked his head towards the man, ready- if not overly so- to tell him no. But upon seeing the look that graced the Professor's face- a look that indicated the man would need very little prodding to rip Harry's head off- he merely scoffed and turned back to the kettle. Harry wanted the summer to be over with, a feeling he found was quite familiar, though the reasons he'd had over the past five years were quite different from those he now had.

Hermione took a sip of her cold milk and helped herself at the table.

"We really need to start training," The witch began, eliciting a groan from the red-head across from her. "Oh, don't start, Ronald."

Ron leaned back in his chair, "Come on, 'Mione, we only just finished the semester. You really want to jump into training before we could enjoy any time off?"

She grimaced, "We're in a safe house, Ron. The longer we are hidden, the more desperate people will be to find us and, once they do, kill us.

Harry stopped tapping his foot, turning to his friends. "'Mione's right, Ron. We barely got out alive this time. It's only going to be worse by the time we try to get back to Hogwarts"

Severus snorted, "And unless the headmaster reinforces the wards around the place, you're still in danger here."

Ron stared disbelievingly at the three of them. "You're all serious? It's summer! This is a safe house, I thought we'd finally be able to relax. And sleep! I had a lot of plans that revolved around sleeping. Now you're saying it's,"

He was cut off by the whistling of the kettle, which Harry promptly took from the heat of the stove before pouring its contents into the cups he had arranged, tea inside. Hermione sipped her milk with a vaguely disapproving look in Ron's direction.

It was at that moment that, glancing around, Ron seemed to realize this summer would be very different from what he had planned. Letting out another groan, this one tinged with surrender, Ron once again fell back into his chair.

Harry sipped cautiously at his tea as he handed the other to the professor. Severus said nothing, drinking it with seemingly no regard to its nearly boiling temperature.

Potter then turned back to Ron and sighed, "I think we need to go over some of the spells. Many of them are not strong enough to perform against an enemy or anyone attacking us with dark magic." He sipped his tea more heartily this time. "Ron, you find a space that would be large enough for us to work in. If there isn't one, try an enlargement charm."

He then glanced over to the witch, "'Mione, I think it's time to work on that damage control spell of yours."

"Are you bloody insane, mate?" Ron breathed.

Harry shrugged, "I'm done hiding. After all, we've got followers trying to kill us and Voldemort's been trying to kill me for years. It's time to beat them at their own game."

Hermione shook her head and set down her glass of milk, "The problem with that, Harry, is that Voldemort won't be deterred, even if we go on the offensive. As long as he sees you as inferior in that you utilize light magic rather than dark, he will not regard you as a true threat, but merely a liability."

Harry regarded her for a long moment, before turning his gaze back to Ron.

"Get the room, Ron." Harry walked over to the refrigerator and scanned to see what he could do to make, "If Hermione's right, and she usually is, then we'll be needing lots of practice."

"What about breakfast?" Ron's eyes widened in near panic at the idea of skipping a meal.

The witch snorted, "Have you really not noticed Harry cooking?"

"He's," Ron blinked at Harry, who was pulling additional ingredients from the fridge as several eggs fried on the stove. "Well, it's early 'Mione."

She snickered softly as Ron removed himself from the kitchen to go explore the safe house. She then leaned over her bag where it lay on the floor, and began to riffle through it.

Severus glared suspiciously at Harry as he flipped the eggs. "Don't feed me your poison, Potter."

Harry returned the glare. "Don't worry. This isn't for you. It's for everyone but you." He hissed.

Severus snorted, "Fine by me, I highly doubt you could produce anything edible if your potions are anything to go by. You can't even brew without including dragon blood or goat's stomach- neither of which, might I remind you, were ever called for in any of the potions we brewed."

With gritted teeth, Harry slammed another pan down on the stove. "As I said, don't worry. You won't be touching my food, Snape."

Hermione kept digging through her bag as she tried to ignore the nonsense argument. She was pleased Sirius was remaining out of sight, but Harry and the professor were just as bad on their own. It was clear both were as bitter about the situation as the other, and determined to make it as difficult as possible.

She was pleased, however, that Harry was still making the effort to cook for his two friends and his godfather. She had always found it fascinating to watch him as he cooked- especially in the way he didn't need to look at a recipe or any labels as he added ingredients. He simply knew by the smell whether or not something was lacking. True to form, Harry sniffed several times as he tried to determine whether the eggs needed more seasoning.

"Having a cold, Potter? I suggest you hole yourself up in your bedroom until you're no longer contagious. Or better off, never leave." Severus sniped, never looking up from his book.

"Git." Harry muttered, but didn't respond otherwise. He was far too focused on cooking.

"Mate! The room is second floor across from 'Mione's is huge! It's half the size of our usual training room." Ron grinned, re-entering the kitchen with a bounce of excitement in his step.

Harry smiled, "Perfect. We'll set it up and start using it today. I'm almost done with breakfast- maybe another five minutes. Would you set the table?"

"Really? I just got done with the last task you gave me." He complained, though his grin didn't fall.

Harry simply raised an eyebrow. "Get going. I'd hate for the eggs to burn."

Ron rolled his eyes, and began a half-hearted effort to locate plates. After lots of clattering and aimless searching, Hermione shook her head, got up, and helped him get everything together. Ron then attempted to set the table in a way that closely mimicked his mother's own.

He placed a plate and silverware set in front of Snape, but the man remained oblivious- so deeply enthralled in his book in a way not even Hermione could imitate.

Harry turned around, hot pan and spatula in hand, and divvy up portions, purposefully excluding Snape. Once it was all set, he set the pan back onto the stove and walked over to the door of the kitchen.

"Sirius! Breakfast! Get it while it's hot!"

"What? Get who hot?" Sirius yelled back from somewhere upstairs.

Harry sighed, "Breakfast!"

"Oh! On my way, kiddo!" This time sounding much closer.

Harry went to join his friends at the table, all of whom had begun to eat eagerly.

Sirius soon joined them and, at his arrival, Hermione placed a book, flipped open about half way, on the table.

"So, it says here, that in order to properly execute the damage control spell we would need to clear our thoughts and concentrate totally. Once both have been accomplished increase our overall power and strengthen our spells over time until we're able to perform at that level naturally."

Ron frowned and gulped down his food, "But, didn't it say something about withdrawing from all thoughts? Including this spell?"

Harry frowned, "He's right. A single thought can render that spell useless."

She smirked, "Which is why we should practice. An hour a day of meditation should do it. We need to be able to clear our thoughts and emotions away until nothing is left in our mind."

"Couldn't we just sleep? Seems like that'd be a lot like meditation." Ron muttered, "And that'd be a lot more fun."

Hermione scowled at the ignorant comment, and Ron at least had the wherewithal to grimace in apology.

"We'll do it after breakfast every day, then. And Ron will make an effort _not_ to fall asleep during." Harry replied to Hermione, looking pointedly at Ron.

While Hermione launched into a lecture about proper meditation techniques, Sirius was lost in his thoughts.

Seeing Harry cook breakfast reminded him of how Lily had done so- their mannerisms and methods were exactly the same. Black often wished he could tell Harry all about his parents, but Harry wouldn't let him. It was strange. Whenever his parents were mentioned, Harry would change the topic immediately. He wished Harry would confide in him, that he would talk to him more about matters more important that quidditch and school work. But for whatever reasons, Harry wasn't ready. And Sirius supposed he would just have to wait.

Ron's fork loudly scraped his plate, suddenly drawing Snape's attention away from his book. He glanced down at his empty plate and realized that Potter was quite serious about not sharing any of his prepared meal with him.

Severus rose from his chair and took his plate over to the stove. As he grabbed the spatula, preparing to serve himself some eggs, he found that the pan had vanished. His dark eyes blinked in suprise, and then he scowled.

"Amusing, Potter. Remove the charm." He sneered.

Potter glanced back, "I thought my food was, oh, what was the word you used? Poison?" He said innocently.

Severus glared, "And yet your friends are alive. At least for now."

Harry clenched his hands into tight fists and straightened his back. He considered fighting the professor- not allowing him any of the eggs he had prepared- but with a glance at the man's hard gaze, he decided it wasn't worth the trouble.

Gritting his teeth, he spoke carefully. "Fine."

The pan reappeared, and Snape quickly served himself before striding out of the kitchen and upstairs, presumably to his room.

"Git," Harry grumbled, "Not even a thank you or a please."

Sirius snorted, "He's a Slytherin, Harry. They don't say things nicely like we do."

Hermione eyed Black, "Draco Malfoy says please and thank you. I think a lack of courtesy is more specific to Professor Snape. Perhaps he neglected to read the Slytherin Handbook."

"What's a handbook?" Ron frowned.

"A concise and often easily transportable book of reference. Honestly, Ron, how do you not know about such a simple thing as a handbook?" The witch questioned, perplexed.

Sirius rolled his eyes, an indulgent smile on his face. "Go easy on him, Hermione. Everyone brings their own strengths to the table. Yours may be based in knowledge and vocabulary, while Ron's might be more strategical- perhaps things like pranks." He upwardly inflected the last word, grinning at Ron who, catching on quickly to his meaning, grinned back.

"I think our dear Professor Snape could use a bit of friendly pranking, considering what an overall prick he's been. Don't you?"

Ron nodded eagerly in agreement, while Hermione groaned. "Don't you dare, Ronald." Deciding to quickly head upstairs to the training room before she could hear anything incriminating.

"Don't worry, Ron, I'll tell you what I'm going to do so you can live vicariously through me." Sirius winked. "When I think of it, of course."

Sirius then got up, humming to himself, and walked off to his room.

Ron frowned, "We're not going to make it to the end of summer, are we?"

Harry crossed his arms, "Nope."

And it was true. Living with a pair of arch-enemies, a particularly bossy witch, and a distinct lack of outside intervention indicated the start of a new and very different war than the two Gryffindor boys had been used to fighting.

… … …

Life in the safe house was like walking on the thin ice of a thawing lake- all of them in danger of falling through at any moment. Hermione stowed herself away in her room, fed up with being surrounded entirely by men. Sirius had somehow managed to hide himself almost entirely, only emerging from wherever he spent much of his days and nights for meal time. Severus spent his time reading in the living room, deeply immersed and entirely closed off to the rest of the world. Like Sirius, he only joined the others at mealtimes.

Unlike their solitary housemates, Ron and Harry were almost constantly together as they rigorously practiced their spells in the training room. Just as they were now.

The boys were sweating profusely as they circled around each other, their eyes narrowed and pinned onto their target.

"Clipeumque Cruentis!" Ron struck his wand out.

Harry rolled and drew out his wand, "Ave Ignis!"

Ron's shield flashed into existence with a bright red, surrounding him with a protective range of approximately five feet. Mere moments behind, Harry's spell struck out like a blazing fire, funneling through a hose. It swirled and struck against the shield, but, finding it was unable to penetrate it, began to circle around it in the hopes of smoking Ron out.

Almost instantly, Ron felt the temperature increase within his shield, making him dizzy with the intensity of the heat. Harry, seeing that he had managed to bypass Ron's shield, flicked his wand to vanish his tendril of flame.

The shield was dropped instantly and Ron eagerly breathed in a mouthful of fresh air. Harry leaned against the wall, breathing heavily as well, though his own breathlessness was due to exertion.

"Not good enough, Ron…"

Ron grimaced, "Mate, it's a dark art spell. What do you expect? Besides, we did enough for today. And I could use some water."

Harry glanced away, but he knew Ron was right. They had been working on Ave Ignis spell for over a month and today, they had practiced it for hours. Neither had succeeded in breaching the other's shield enough to expose them to the bare flame, only to the heat. But the heat was enough, Harry decided, to fend off most adversaries. Perhaps not Voldemort, but…

"Yeah, water sounds good." Harry pushed off the wall and walked out of the training room, his training companion by his side.

Ron patted his back, "We aren't giving up, Harry. We got the heat down. We just need to get stronger."

Harry shook his head, but argued no further. All he could think about was that glass of cold water Ron had mentioned.


End file.
